ruthlesschaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
While some adventurers believe that pillaging the corpses of fierce creatures and stealing their treasure is the only way to improve their equipment, the philosophy of a blacksmith is that the best armor is the one you crafted yourself. By gathering ores from veins all around Elendia, blacksmiths are able to craft anything from basic ammunition to powerful weapons and equipment pieces. Alchemy skill Your alchemy skill is an indicator of your ability to put the resources of nature to use, meaning gathering herbs and using them to brew potions. As you advance this skill, you will be able to gather herbs from rarer plants, and you will unlock recipes for higher tier potions. Your alchemy skill is advanced by brewing potions in an alchemical apparatus. Usually, brewing a potion of a tier equivalent to your alchemy skill will grant you its full skill points reward. However, if you brew a potion much below your current skill level, you will only gain a certain percentage of the skill points reward, depending on how large the skill gap is. The maximum alchemy skill a character can reach is 300. Types of potions The potions an alchemist can be mostly divided into two categories; battle potions and elixir. They are also able to craft summoning scrolls. Elixirs are usually potions that provide long-lasting buff effects on your character, like increasing his health/magic level/skills or altering the effects of certain spells. A character may only have one active elixir on him at any given time, and may only use one elixir every 30 minutes. Note that logging out or dieing removes the active elixir of the character, but also resets the cooldown of 30 minutes. Battle potions have short-lived effects that are either instant or last from a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes. There are countless types of effects of battle potions, like instantly shielding the character, providing a strong buff that lasts for a few minutes or even becoming invunerable for a couple of seconds. A character may use one battle potion every 5 minutes. As in elixirs, logging out or dieing resets this cooldown. Last, the alchemist is able to craft summoning scrolls, that can be used to summon a certain companion for a couple of minutes. The role of the companion depends on the crafted scroll. They can act as damage-dealers, tanks/offtanks, as healers or they can provide buffs to your party. Summoning scrolls share cooldown with battle potions, meaning that a character may only use one every 5 minutes. Gathering herbs The basic materials of an alchemist are natural herbs. These can be gathered from plants, bushes and trees all around the game world. These plants are easily distinguished from regular ones as their sprite shows a certain type of herb growing on them. In order to gather them, you will need an alchemist scythe. Simply use the scythe on the plant from which you want to gather the herbs. If the scythe is strong enough and your alchemy skill is high, you will gather the herbs. There is a chance, depending on the scythe that you are using and the type of herb that you are harvesting, that the scythe breaks, or that the herbs you collect are not of good quality and need to be thrown away. After being harvested, you will not be able to harvest herbs from the plant until some time has passed and they have grown back on the plant. This usually takes a couple of minutes. You may buy scythes from any alchemy NPC. Some scythes may not be bought, but can be obtained via quests or by looting them from creatures. Brewing potions In order to brew a potion, you need several things. First, an alchemical apparatus, which can be found in most cities and human settlements. Second, an alchemist vial, your main tool, with enough tier to brew the potion you wish to create. Last but not least, the herbs and other materials required to brew the potion. Place the herbs/materials inside the alchemical apparatus, and use your alchemist vial on it. If the recipe is correct, the potion will be instantly created and you will gain some alchemy skill points. To find out which combinations of herbs cook which potions, make sure to buy an alchemy recipe book from any alchemy NPC near the alchemical apparatus'. The book will show you all the available recipes for your alchemy skill. Take into account that some recipes are secret, and some are unlocked via quests!